WON'T BE LONG
| image = EXILE - WON'T BE LONG CD only cover.jpg|CD Only EXILE - WON'T BE LONG DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD | type = Single | title = WON'T BE LONG | artist = EXILE × Koda Kumi | released = November 22, 2006 | b-side = | original = | formats = CD single, CD+DVD | genre = Dance-pop | length = 05:14 (song) 20:53 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Bro.KORN | producer = Bro.KORN | album = Black Cherry and EXILE EVOLUTION |chronoartist = EXILE | chronotype = Single | previous = "YES!" (2006) | current = "WON'T BE LONG" (2006) | next = "Everything" (2006) |chronoartist2 = Koda Kumi | type2 = Single | previous2 = "Yume no Uta / Futari de..." (2006) | current2 = "WON'T BE LONG" (2006) | next2 = "Cherry Girl / Unmei" (2006) | video = EXILE & Koda Kumi - WON'T BE LONG }} "WON'T BE LONG" is a collaboration single between EXILE and the singer Koda Kumi. It was released on November 22, 2006 in two editions: CD+DVD and CD Only. The song is a cover of the 1990 hit single of same name by Da Bubble Gum Brothers and it was the CM song for music.jp, dwango.jp and mu-mo. This is the debut single of performer AKIRA on the group. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-45485/B, ¥1,300) * CD Only (RZCD-45486, ¥840) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # WON'T BE LONG # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke) # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke for Guys) # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke for Ladies) ; DVD # WON'T BE LONG (Music Video) # WON'T BE LONG (Making) (First Press Only) CD Only # WON'T BE LONG # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke) # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke for Guys) # WON'T BE LONG (Karaoke for Ladies) Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA (debut single) Song Information ;Lyrics :Bro.KORN ;Music :Bro.KORN ;Other Information :Arrangement: h-wonder EXILE TRIBE Version |name = WON'T BE LONG |original = |artist = EXILE TRIBE |image = EXILE TRIBE - EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION cover.jpg |released = August 27, 2014 |recorded = 2014 |genre = Dance-pop |length = 06:02 |album = EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION |video = }} On August 27, 2014, EXILE TRIBE released their own version of the song as the track #7 of the unit's first album EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION. This version features and DOBERMAN INFINITY. Song Information ; Vocals : TAKAHIRO, NESMITH, SHOKICHI, Imaichi Ryuji, Tosaka Hiroomi, , KUBO-C, GS, P-CHO, SWAY ; Original Lyrics : Bro.KORN ; Complementary Lyrics : , KUBO-C, GS, P-CHO, SWAY (rap) ; Music : Bro.KORN ; Other Information :Arrangement: POCHI Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION (track #7) EXILE THE SECOND Version |name = WON'T BE LONG |original = |artist = EXILE THE SECOND |image = EXILE THE SECOND - Acacia cover.jpg |released = February 22, 2018 |recorded = |genre = Dance-pop |length = 05:11 |album = |video = }} On February 22, 2018, EXILE THE SECOND released their own version of the song as the b-side of the group's ninth single "Acacia". Song Information ; Vocals : NESMITH, SHOKICHI ; Original Lyrics : Bro.KORN ; Music : Bro.KORN ; Other Information :Arrangement: AVA1ANCHE Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * "Acacia" (track #2) EXILE ATSUSHI Version |name = WON'T BE LONG -2019- |original = |artist = EXILE ATSUSHI × Koda Kumi feat. EXILE MAKIDAI ( ) |image = EXILE_ATSUSHI_x_Koda_Kumi_-_WON'T_BE_LONG_2019_cover.jpg |released = November 24, 2019 |recorded = 2019 |genre = Dance-pop |length = 04:47 |album = |video = }} On November 24, 2019, EXILE ATSUSHI and Koda Kumi released a 2019 rearranged cover version of the song digitally. This version was named "WON'T BE LONG -2019-'''" and features EXILE MAKIDAI as a member of . The song was released in commemoration to the 13th anniversary of the song's release. Song Information ; Vocals : ATSUSHI, Koda Kumi ; Original Lyrics : Bro.KORN ; Music : Bro.KORN ; Other Information :Arrangement: Videos EXILE ATSUSHI × KODA KUMI feat.EXILE MAKIDAI (PKCZ®) - WON'T BE LONG -2019- (TEASER) Charts * '''Sales: 223,637* Trivia * The single was released in between when a new vocalist for EXILE was found. * The song have three versions: two solo versions on Kumi's album Black Cherry, titled as "WON'T BE LONG ~Black Cherry Version~" and "WON'T BE LONG ~Red Cherry Version~" and EXILE's version have the feature of NEVER LAND and it's included on the album EXILE EVOLUTION. * The 2019 version of the song is considered a cover as the original version was credited to EXILE despite only having ATSUSHI's vocals. * MAKIDAI is featured as a DJ in the 2019 version but was credited as a member of instead of his DJ stage name DJ MAKIDAI. External Links * Special Website * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * 2019 Version Digital Platforms Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Singles Category:EXILE Songs Category:EXILE Collaborations Category:2006 Releases Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 Songs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Cover Songs Category:EXILE TRIBE Songs Category:EXILE TRIBE Album Tracks Category:2014 Songs Category:EXILE THE SECOND Songs Category:EXILE THE SECOND B-sides Category:2018 Songs Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Songs Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Digital Singles Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 Digital Singles